Ickybod Clay
"Nothing can withstand Icky's fright!" -Sculptor's Cut Ickybod Clay is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. He is a poltergeist, prefers night over day, and has vowed to scare everyone he meets. He's currently a Neutral character. About History Ickybod Clay was originally a being of the Ethereal Plane until the Clayterian Meteor hit Playland. The coming of that incident brought him back with substance. To say he was simply a ghost was not enough, for ghosts cannot interact with our realm of existence. Nay, he is but a headless poltergeist, and a powerful one at that. in his Haunted Mansion.]] Icky made his first appearance in the original ClayFighter, as a playable character among the others who've joined up on the King of the Circus Tournament. With that said, Icky had come to rule the circus for those who are, as specified, "halfway between our world and the next". As if that wasn't already terrifying, Icky shows even more prowess by doing something no other ClayFighter can do - tap the Ethereal Plane itself for power, even while existing in our reality. While this should've given him an advantage, he was ultimately defeated alongside seven others in the Tournament, with Tiny becoming King. Though the reason is unclear, sometime afterward Icky was "exiled from Judgement Clay". While this would anger him, Icky would continue on elsewhere, eventually becoming the Pumpkin Knight, only to receive a court order disallowing use of the nickname. That indeed made him miffed. .]] During his time on Claymodo, he haunted the isle, in order to prove to himself that despite everything that had happened, he was still the scariest of them all. This granted him temporary happiness, but it wasn't to last as a horde of newcomers arrived on the isle after a time. This event sets Icky over the edge, his feelings of bitter betrayal showing as he lashed out upon those who he once considered friend or foe. However, once his opponents fell before his wrath, spooked by his raging scares, scared silly with his antics, Icky was able to find an inner peace. The realization that his wish of scaring all who he met was coming to fruition gave him joy, but unfortunately for us, that's the end of this macabre tale. It's unknown whether he leaves Claymodo for darker pastures, or if he returned to his previous residence. Backgrounds/Endings ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Every circus has its share of ghost stories; the lion handler who didn't train his cats enough, or the clown who never came out of his little car. The coming of the clay meteor brought one of these haunts back from the ethereal plane and gave him substance. This circus ghost, Ickybod Clay, has come to rule the circus for those who are halfway between our world and the next. While existing in our world, Ickybod Clay is able to tap the ethereal plane for power. -- Big changes were demanded when Ickybod Clay became king of the circus. Now ghosts perform in the center ring, and haunt audiences of all ages. To this day, Ickybod still rules the circus with a sheeted fist. ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut 63 1/3: After being exiled from "C2: Judgement Clay", Ickybod Clay went to Klaymodo isle. Despite his temporary happiness, trouble seemed to follow him everywhere, he learned that some of his friends and foes were also on the island. Feeling bitter and betrayed, he feels its payback time! -- With new found pride from his recent victory over those who have betrayed him, Icky finally feels an inner peace. Ickybod is now content but clueless. He has no idea that he actually saved the world from total destruction by defeating the mad doctor, foiling his sinister plot! Sculptor's Cut: Ickybod haunts the shadowy hollows of Claymodo, shooting terror deep into the souls of all he encounters. An almost wraith-like creature, Ickybod moves about by floating just above the ground. As a means of testing his terror prowess, Ickybod has taken upon himself to terrorize all enemies on the island, just to prove that there's nobody he can't scare. Boo! -- Ickybod Clay has succeeded in scaring all of the good guys off the island of Claymodo. He knew that those weaklings didn't stand a ghost of a chance. His spirit high, his sole wish was to terrorize everyone on Claydonia and frighten all that see him! Icky's dream has just come to life as he has made our heroes flee from his haunting visage! I'm afraid that's the end of this macabre tale. Movesets ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Throw: BK (Close) Hold: BP (Close) Ecto Ball: D, F, P Ecto Punch: F, (DF+P) Dart Dive: (Charge B), (F+P) (Also in air) Teleport Left: (QP+QK) (Also in air) Teleport Middle: (MP+MK) (Also in air) Teleport Right: (BP+BK) (Also in air) = CF: Original ClayFighter Only = = TE: Tournament Edition Only = ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Spin Throw: B/F+(FP/BP) ''SC Throw: B/F+(BP/BK) 63 1/3 ''Boo-Hoo-Ken: F, D, F, P Head Toss: D, F, P Teleport: B, D, B, K ''SC Teleport: F, D, F, K (Strength of kick determines distance) 63 1/3 Jumping Punch: D, D, BP (Overhead) Bat Toss: B, D, B, F, P 63 1/3 High Bat Toss: B, D, B, BP 63 1/3 Low Bat Toss: B, D, B, WP 63 1/3 Ghostly Bash: Hold B, F, K (Also in air) 63 1/3 ''Roll: Hold B, F, P ''63 1/3 '''Super Moves:' Frightmare: D, F, D, F, P (goes upward now) Upward Spin: D, F, D, F, K Ghostly Bash II: D, B, D, B, P (no longer close only) Claytalities: Vortex Spin: D, D, F, F (Outside Sweep) ''SC Vortex Spin: B, D, F, L (Outside Sweep) 63 1/3 Let's Party: F, B, F, B, F (Sweep) SC Let's Party: D, D, F, B, R (Sweep) 63 1/3 '''Taunts:' Cackle: Z = 63 1/3: 63 1/3 Version Only = = SC: Sculptor's Cut Version Only = Trivia * Up until just before the release of ClayFighter, Icky's info and name, among the others', was vastly different. The info was as follows: Name: Ghost Guy Likes: Wind Hates: Day Clay Type: M Sex: ??? Motto: Float * In 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut, Icky is voiced by Frank Welker. In prior games, a clear voice actor/actress is unknown. * Ickybod Clay's name is based off Ichabod Crane; a fictional character and the protagonist in Washington Irving's short story, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". The connection to the story also explain Ickybod's head being a pumpkin as the same story was the origin of the Headless Horseman, who would carry a Pumpkin with a scary face on it. * Icky is most likely Nocturnal: -His Liking and Wanting of Night, his Hatred for Day. -All his arenas are set at night. CF: TE shows a nighttime sky with a full moon; 63 1/3 & SC shows a dark and stormy night. -His haunting of Claymodo is directly described as "All night long, he haunts the island of Claymodo". * Given Icky's dialogue choices, he seemed uncertain on how he refers to himself. In some cases, he uses First Person narrative, such as "I", "Me", and "My", ("I know a nice flock of crows I'd like to introduce you to" and "Welcome to my nightmare!") and others he uses Third Person narrative, mostly as just "Icky" ("Icky's scared you silly, boo hoo" and "Icky's going to scare everyone off the island!"). It should be noted that this is outside of ordinary introduction ("Icky's my name, and scaring's my game"). The only exception to this uncertainty is his "I'll get you, and your little dog, too! Ahahahahaha!" taunt, which is a direct The Wizard of Oz reference. Gameplay Footage Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Evil characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Boss Category:Dialogue Category:Neutral characters